Happy Birthday
by Enide Dear
Summary: Someone is having an educational night


Title: Happy Birthday

Pairing: Renaj

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Someone's having an educational night…

A/N: This is not the rather pleasant sociopathic Remnants of FB, but rather the all out psychos of The Devils Shotglass

Dedicated to: Phantom-chick! Happy Birthday dear!

Right, so there probably was this high and mighty moral lesson to be learned from all of this, Reno reflected as he struggled helplessly in his bonds. 'Don't talk to strangers.' 'Don't let them get you pissed drunk.' 'Don't follow them home.' 'Not even if they offer you candy in form of a threesome and are sex on legs.' Fine. He got it. Lesson learned.

The bonds really were fucking impossible to break and they kept his wrists and ankles neatly tied behind him. Three pairs of amused, cold, homicidal eyes looked down at his thrashings.

Lesson learned, alright.

It just didn't seem fair that he'd have to die just to prove some cosmic moral point.

The two elder once that he'd followed home just an hour ago, all drunk and happy and looking for a good time, now beamed with satisfaction like two successful lions that'd just dragged home a wounded fox for their cub to practice his skills on. And that, Reno realized with cold dread, was very much what was going on here.

"Happy birthday, little brother!" The biggest one of them proclaimed, putting a big, affectionate hand on the smallest brother's slim shoulder.

"All for you, Kadaj." The long haired one smiled lovingly, bending down to put a kiss on the crown of a silver haired head. "Have fun. He is yours to play with however you want. Call us if you need anything."

"Just too bad you're a bit too little yet to play with him for *real*," the biggest one grinned, but the grin died away as the boy – Kadaj – turned back to him and frowned.

"I'm turning 17," he purred –or was it a growl? "I'll play with him anyway I want to."

"Um, yes, of course." The biggest one backed down immediately, perhaps because of the two shining scalpels in the youngest hands, but probably because of the light in his eyes. "I'm not saying you are a virgin or anything."

"We'll leave you now." The long haired one scowled at the big one and took his arm. "Have fun. There's cake when you are done playing."

As they walked out of the room, leaving Reno alone with the tiny psychopath, the Turk thought he could hear the long haired one mutter reproachfully at the other:

"He'll figure it out in his own time, don't pressure him." If Kadaj heard it, he ignored it. Instead he fixed his smiling cold eyes on Reno, who found he couldn't take his eyes of those damn shining knives.

Reno panicked slightly, his feet scraping the floor, as the malicious child moved closer, his hips swaying and his green eyes alight with an unholy fire. It just wasn't fair, that he was going to die as a gods-damned *birthday gift* to some psycho kid! And he'd thought the red bow around his neck had been just to add insult to injury…His feet now paddled uselessly, but his famed Turk quickness couldn't get him out of this; he'd have to rely on quickness of mind.

The kid straddled him, pushing him against the wall where he had been leaned before, and took a second to admire first the shiny blade in his hand and then the terrified red-head.

Except he wasn't really a kid, was he? Reno's mind raced and when Kadaj leaned forward with the blade, Reno's bound hands shot up and intercepted, gripping the slim wrist in his hands. Kadaj snorted, lean muscles like steelwires tensing to resist the push.

But Reno didn't push him away. Instead he pulled Kadaj closer, all the way towards him. Not predicting such a move, Kadaj fell forward on to the Turk's chest and their lips pressed against one another.

The kiss was hot, hard and hungry. The scalpel fell out of Kadaj's hand. The silver haired youth pulled away suddenly, staring down at his prisoner. The bloodthirsty glance in his eyes had fallen away revealing insecurity, surprise and…innocence?

Unconsciously, the boy licked his plump lips.

*Got you, yo!*

"You got me all tied up, yo." Reno's voice was hoarse, but the tingles running through him wasn't all from fear now. "You don't have to hurt me to play with me. You can do…whatever you want. Whatever you want. You can experiment. Don't tell me you haven't dreamt about things like this." Taking a huge risk, he thrust his hips upwards, right under the kid's ass.

Kadaj stared down at him, thoughtful but still with that hint of insecurity. He threw a glance over his shoulder at the closed door, then got up and locked it firmly. Standing, he looked down on the ruffled red head, his shirt hanging half open already. Green eyes slid over the lithe body, a very faint blush on his cheeks as he reached the crotch.

"They don't need to know. It will be our secret, alright?" Reno whispered. "I'll teach you whatever you want to know, yo."

Kadaj frowned. Then he reached down to pick up the scalpel he'd dropped before. Straddling Reno once more, he lifted the knife.

*No! Shit!* Reno didn't know what to do, his gamble hadn't paid off and now he'd *fucking* die!

The blade slid through his shirt's seams, neatly cutting them open. A smooth little hand slid down his chest, trembling slightly. Green eyes watched him expectantly, still with that hint of innocence.

Right now would probably be a bad time to faint with relief, so Reno forced himself to attention.

"That's good." He panted, grinning as he saw the nervous little smile on his assailant's lips. The kid was cute alright. That would make this all so much easier…perhaps even pleasurable? Kadaj's smile got slightly wider, but his eyes dropped and there was a faint blush on his cheeks.

Oh yeah. This could be fun after all.

The small hand explored his chest, lingering hesitantly over the nipples before Kadaj bit his lips, frowned, and dared to touch the buds, his eyes widening at their slightly rubbery texture. Reno groaned deep in his throat, making Kadaj's eyes snap up. For a second Reno feared he'd lost him again; the hunger was back, but Kadaj's appetites were already changing. With a slightly sadistic glint, he pinched the nipple to see Reno buckle and hiss.

"Go lower." The Turk urged him on, and Kadaj recoiled, again showing himself to be, in some ways to be very innocent. *Carefully. Don't push him too fast.* "Or taste me again, yo."

Kadaj nodded slightly, obviously relieved to keep his experiments above the waist right now. He leaned forward, plump lips glistening, and this time Reno slid his tongue inside, tasting the odd but oh so fresh taste of the boy's mouth. Kadaj made a little whimper, far down in this throat, before he swallowed the sound.

Leaning his head aside, Reno nuzzles the vulnerable, pale skin of the kid's neck, feeling him shiver with delight. Stuck the way he was he couldn't reach anything more, but Kadaj was a fast learner; with an almost vampire like hunger he attacked Reno's neck, not just kissing but sucking and biting to make Reno gasp and wriggle and realize that if he ever got out of here, he'd have to wear turtleneck's for weeks to hide the bruising.

Distracted by the taste, Kadaj didn't notice as his instinct took over and his hand slid down over Reno's belt. But he snatched his hand back as the soft flesh started to harden under the cloth of the pants, blushing fiercely.

Embarrassed, aroused and bewildered, he glanced pleadingly at Reno.

"Yeah, I'd return the favor," Reno groaned, his hands still pulling uselessly at the bonds. "But I'm a bit tied up here."

That bought him a nervous giggle and the hand returned, carefully stroking and rubbing until Reno was forced to say:

"You'd better help me out of these pants before they fucking castrate me!"

The knife returned, but only to make short work of his belt and buttons. *You know, normal people just open them!* Reno looked down on the sad remains of his shredded pants and mentally shrugged. *At least it ain't me in tatters.* Pants could be replaced, but there were only one Reno…

Kadaj seemed really flustered now and was pressing up against Reno, only daring to glance downwards from the corner of his eye, as if afraid of what he'd awoken down there. Reno took the offered opportunity to catch the zipper of the boy's leather between his teeth, pulling it gently down. It fell from slim shoulders like black petals revealing more pale and perfect skin. Kadaj made a quick motion as if to cover himself, uncomfortable with being naked in front of a stranger.

"Don't, please." Reno could just stare. "Fuck, you are beautiful!"

Kadaj twitched and his eyes darkened, but his face softened again as he saw no lies in the Turk's eyes. Slowly he let his arms fall down, the leather along with it. Standing naked and awkward, he squirmed a bit under the gaze of blue eyes.

"I'd like to suck you." Reno said hoarsely. "Can I?"

The blush spread down the boy's neck, but he nodded, eager and frightened at the same time. Very slowly he straddled Reno again, sliding forward until the tip of his dick rested on Reno's lips. Blushing fiercely and shaking with excitement, Kadaj's breath came in short, hard gasps.

He gasped as Reno carefully took him in his mouth, using all his considerable skill to make Kadaj tremble and whimper.

Kadaj was a virgin and couldn't possibly last long. His back arched as he came, biting his lip to keep from screaming. Reno swallowed as much as he could, surprised at the faint mako taste of the cum. It tasted like mint.

A bit dazed and flustered the kid looked down on him, his pretty mouth hanging open, soft lips pouty. It was a tempting sight alright, and Reno couldn't help but push his luck a bit.

"It's just polite to return the favor, yo." He said softly.

Kadaj's eyes got big and he threw another intimidating look down Reno's body to where the Turk's erection jutted out.

"It won't bite, I promise." Reno jibed and the little psycho almost stuck out his tongue at him. Gathering up his courage, Kadaj moved downwards with a determined look on his face. But as Reno was half sitting, half leaning against the wall, it meant he had to go down on his knees, almost lying down on the floor. He frowned at the undignified position but Reno shrugged.

"It's not that bad, yo. You might be on your knees, but you got me by the balls, right?" He smiled as the kid giggled and then he was enveloped by tight, warm heat that made him moan.

Kadaj was more enthusiastic than skilled, but Reno kept moaning and writhing – perhaps a bit more than the blow job earned, but what the Hell. Nothing wrong with encouraging this kind of behavior.

The kid seemed determined to get him off, but Reno was neither a virgin nor a teenager and he had a lot more control. And who knew what would happen when they were done? Maybe the kid would kill him and eat him like some praying mantis. He wouldn't hold these psychos above that and so he might as well go out with a bang…

"You know, there's more we can do." He said, making the kid startle so bad his teeth scraped Reno's cock. He bit down on the little scream that rose unbidden in his throat; no need to tempt Kadaj's sadistic tendencies. "You want to do this all the way, don't you?"

Hesitantly, but curious, the kid nodded.

"There's lube in my pocket. Put some on my dick."

Kadaj found the tube and wrinkled his delicate little nose as the sticky substance smeared on his fingers, but did as Reno told him. Reno licked his lips. This was it.

"Now, sit on me." His voice was hoarse even in his own ears. "Take me inside you,yo."

Kadaj's eyes got huge when he understood what Reno meant, but this time he didn't hesitate. Straddling Reno for the third time, he hovered above him. Then, before Reno could say something, he slowly lowered himself down.

"Ah, shit, you're tight!" Reno groaned as the kid pierced himself.

Kadaj didn't seem to listen; his eyes were closed, his lean, muscled body moving carefully as he took in the new sensation. Being a teenager meant he had little stamina, but it also meant he recovered damn quickly; he was already hard again and Reno could only wish he could have fisted the kid as he rode him, harder and harder as he got used to the sensation and began to enjoy it.

"That's it, that's – oh fuck that's good!" Reno gasped as Kadaj leaned forward to bite his nipple without stuttering the pace; the kid must be agile as Hell. Kadaj smiled widely, proud over his new skills now and enjoying the whimpering noises coming from Reno.

As Reno finally couldn't take it any more but thrust his hips up and came deep inside him, insecurity once more flickered in Kadaj's eyes, but when he realized what had happened he threw his head back and laughed in wicked triumph. Soon after he came to, all over Reno's chest.

"Fuck that was good…" but even as Reno rode the last of his orgasm he wondered what the hell would happen now. He'd managed to delay his execution, but what if Kadaj decided he'd learned all he needed now and would continue to his more childish torture games? The thought was chilling.

"Thank you." The voice was surprisingly happy, even with insanity clinging to its edges. Reno looked up in surprise, realizing this was the first time he'd heard Kadaj speak since his brothers left the room.

"You're welcome." He said carefully, watching Kadaj fiddle with his dropped knife, the tiny, wicked blade once more glittering.

As if coming to a decision, Kadaj abruptly cut his bonds. Scuffling to his feet, holding on to the sorry remains of his pants, Reno edged carefully away from him, ready to bolt if given half a chance. Kadaj watched him amused.

"Calm down. I'm letting you go."

"Really?" Reno wasn't sure he believed it.

Kadaj shrugged.

"You were my gift. I can do with you what I want to. But you can't stay with us so off you go." He looked down, and when he met Reno's eyes again there were again the traces of innocence in them, reminding the Turk once more of how young the boy really was. "And…I want to know that you are out there. I'd like to believe that we'll meet again someday." He frowned at his own sentiments. "A stupid dream, but…"The smile was almost sad. "I'm used to impossible dreams. Use the window. Better not tempt my brothers, because you are looking deliciously sexy right now."

"Right back at you kid." Reno couldn't help but chuckle as he climbed out the window. "Maybe we will meet again."

Kadaj smirked down on him as he climbed the fire ladder.

"I'll find you, yo." He promised.


End file.
